yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fight for the Fruit (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Fight for the Fruit. One day, Gosalyn Mallard was skateboarding on the sidewalk when she stopped at the wet cement stop. Gosalyn Mallard: Hmmm... I wonder if anyone could recognize my name. Just as she wrote her name with her finger, Drake Mallard caught her off guard. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Gosalyn, What do you think you're doing!? Gosalyn Mallard: I was about to kiss on the sidewalk after surviving. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) You can fool some of your friends, Gosalyn, But not me. You were about to write your own name on wet cement, We'll have none of that. (points her to school) Now, March straight to school, Young Lady. Or there's gonna be trouble! Gosalyn Mallard: Yes, Dad. Later at School, Wallace lectures his pupils on the pride of all worlds. Wallace: So, In conclusion, Every world in one universe made us a part of us all. Any questions? Then, Honker raised his hands. Wallace: Yes, Honker? Honker Muddlefoot: Um, How come all worlds combined as one universe made us a part of us all? Wallace: That's because of some who rule this universe, And any other who would unite them. Hmm-Hmm. When Gosalyn got home, Drake Mallard and Morgana Macawber were getting ready for their date. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) How's school, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: Great, Dad. Then, Gosalyn started to think about what Wallace said that made it stuck in her head. Then one day, Gosalyn came across Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey there. Just as Gosalyn set eyes on the Tree of All Fruit, She was amazed. Gosalyn Mallard: Keen gear! What kind of tree is that!? April: It's the Tree of All Fruit, Gosalyn. Pound Cake: It's got all kinds of fruit, apples, grapes, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, bananas, lemons, limes, oranges, smurfberries and many more! So then, Gosalyn explained abut why the tree is a part of everyone. Gosalyn Mallard: And that's the whole detail. Bart Simpson: Do kidding, Gos. I got my head stuck on something important too. Princess Yuna: Which is why this All Fruit Tree remains at Golden Oak Library, The greatest place in Equestria. Flintheart Glomgold: Worst detail ever! Just when Yuna and her friends hear Flintheart Glomgold, They came across him and Squilliam Fancyson. Tank Muddlefoot: Crud, It's Flintheart Glomgold. Pound Cake: And Squilliam Fancyson. Squilliam Fancyson: You are seriously not boasting about this ridiculous late place, Are you? Princess Yuna: Back off, You two. This place was rebuilt since we saved Equestria from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Flintheart Glomgold: True, But it's never as good as the Fancy Gold Library. Squilliam Fancyson: It's more fancier then your old try one. (chuckles) Pound Cake: Yeah, Owned by Dumbgold and Skunk-Heapson. As they laughed at his name calling along with him, Glomgold and Squilliam were shocked. Squilliam Fancyson: I beg your pardon!? Flintheart Glomgold: What did you call us!? Pumpkin Cake: We don't know, What did we call you, Dumbgold and Skunk-Heapson? As they laughed again, Glomgold and Squilliam were ticked off as they leave. Chloe Park: What's bugging him? Sensei Garmadon: (as he came) I'm afraid there's more then what you seek, Chloe. Sherman: Guys, It's Sensei Garmadon. As they gathered to him, Garmadon explains a few details. Sensei Garmadon: As you can see, This Tree of All Fruit has been here years after the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's defeat. Morty Fieldmouse: No way! Sensei Garmadon: It's true, It remains at Golden Oak Library ever since. Unfortunately for Flintheart Glomgold and Squilliam Fancyson, They made their own partnership and made their own library. And thus was Fancy Gold Library was built. As the foals and children were amazed, They celebrated with juice and soda. The very next morning at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Wallace was teaching his students. Wallace: And in conclusion, That is how Emperor Rukai rule Equestria to begin with. Just then, Gosalyn came in a very shocking surprise. Gosalyn Mallard: Guys, Come look! There's trouble! Just then, The School Bell range as the students ran out the door. Wallace: Class dismissed! When they got here, They found that the Tree of All Fruit was removed. Gosalyn Mallard: It's the Tree of All Fruit! Princess Yuna: It's gone! Rudy Kangaroo: Glomgold and Squilliam must've send someone to steal it. Just as Yuna saw the trail, She knew exactly what to do. Princess Yuna: I have a plan, Guys. Let's pack our things and follow the trail. That night, ???. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225